Dukes of Hazzard: The Great Diamond Heist
by NascarPrincess14
Summary: Bo Duke has a run-in with two men from his Stock Car Circuit long ago before his probation. The Duke boys find themselves under their control and stealing diamonds for them. How will they ever get themselves out of this mess?
1. Chapter One

**Marv and Harry**

It was an early Saturday morning in Hazzard county, so early that the birds are not even out. Bo Duke was yawning as he drove through the dim-lit trees, the sun trying it's best to peek through. Luke Duke, however, was wide awake; eyes alert on the road and it was his job to make sure Bo did not fall asleep at the wheel.

"Come on Bo! We got to get this moonshine delivered before 9am!" Luke urged on tapping him on the shoulder a couple of times. Bo seemed to snap out of it because he sat up straighter, shaking his head to wake up.

"All right, I'm sorry Luke. Let's get going!" Bo gunned on the gas and they headed towards an empty house sitting in an open field. They arrived just in time to see a man close to Jesse's age come out to greet them.

"Hey Bill!" Luke greeted him warmly, shaking his hand. Bo only nodded, smiling while going around the General Lee to receive the moonshine from the trunk.

"Sure glad you boys made it out here safe." Bill said with a laugh. Bill had light, grey hair hiding underneath a blue baseball cap. His eyes were a chestnut brown with a small nose and a wide mouth where all of his teeth showed when he smiled. He looked like another Uncle Jesse, only shorter, fatter and stockier.

"Yeah well at 8 in the morning you normally don't see Roscoe out before 10 am." Luke chuckled and Bo had just come around carrying the bottles of shine towards Bill.

"Now you be careful with that!" Bo warned him as he handed him the shine. The last time he has given the box to him, he tripped and all of the bottles that held the shine broke and it costs them hundreds of dollars to replace.

"Right! Y'all better get on home before the Chickasaw County Police catches ya on this side of town. I don't want to hear it from your Uncle Jesse if you both get caught!" Bill yelled just as the boys were climbing into the General.

"Don't worry, we won't! Sheriff Little is nothing to us!" Bo bragged and all Luke could do was roll his eyes. He knew if Bo kept braggin', he would have to keep him out of trouble again. Bo started up the General and he sped off Bill's property and back onto the dirt road, headed towards Hazzard County. They had just passed the state line and Roscoe came out of hiding giggling like an idiot.

"Ghew ghew we're in hot pursuit Flash! Them Duke Boys were a-speedin'!" Roscoe giggled again and turned on his sirens.

"Oh great not him again!" Bo complained as he saw in his rearview mirror Roscoe tailing him.

"Lose him Bo! I don't want him to come up with another idea to get us arrested besides the fact we crossed the state line. We're still on probation!" Bo did as he was told and floored the engine, swerving in and out of the curves down the dirt road. Roscoe gunned his engine too to catch up with them. Bo made a shortcut through the trees and saw a little hill.

"Bo….!" Luke yelled as he grabbed onto the seat for support. Bo lifted the General up onto the hill and it leapt about 20 feet in the air, Roscoe sped to a stop and looked out his window to see an orange car flying through the air. The sounds of the boys' "YEE HAW" filled the air and who saw them were two unexpected people driving through Hazzard.

"I know that voice!" said one of the guys with curly brown hair.

"Was that Bo? Didn't he use to race in the Stock Car circuit before he quit?"

"He didn't quit; he got arrested. He's on probation, you idiot!" The guy smacked him upside the head and he yowled in pain.

"What'd ya do that for Harry?" said the little guy in the front seat, rubbing his head.

"That Bo Duke ruined my career! Ruined my entire life! If only I had that one shot at that race everything would have been mine! He cheated but being the goody-two shoes he was, everyone sided with him. I got kicked out of the circuit because of him and now he's going to pay!"

"How are we going to do that, Harry?" Marv asked suspiciously. Harry smiled an evil grin.

"We force him to go on a great diamond hunt with us; stealing the diamonds for us!" Harry cackled loudly.

"Brilliant!" Marv smiled evilly his grey eyes looking up through the windshield seeing the General land safely onto the ground and headed north.

"Yes….indeed brilliant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight at the Boar's Nest  
**

Bo and Luke returned to the Duke farm safely without any confrontation from Roscoe further on in the morning. Although, Bo got a little irritated and he was having a fit going up to the back door of their Uncle's house. Luke was trying his hardest to calm him down before Uncle Jesse spotted them; considering he was still asleep.

"Sshh! Bo, be quiet! You don't want to wake up Uncle Jesse and Daisy! Let's go feed the animals for Jesse so he doesn't have to do it when he wakes up." Luke asked Bo as he led him out the back door with the buckets of chicken feeds in their hands. Luke went inside first and started feeding them; Bo leaned up against the wooden panel and watched as Luke was feeding the chickens. Luke looked up to see that he was the only one doing the work.

"Bo, you could help me out here ya know. You can do that whole section and I can finish this section." Bo did not say anything; his mind was preoccupied with something else. He stared at the dirt covered ground in the barn and kicked the dirt around with his boot. Luke decided that he was not going to say anything more as he continued feeding some more chickens. Bo still stood there as he remembered back when they were in the General and he leapt it into the air, he remembers catching a glance in the side mirror seeing a familiar car that seemed recognizable to him some years back. He decided to leave the barn without letting Luke know because he needed to clear his head; he jumped into the General and sped off down the dirt road, away from the duke farm.

Bo arrived at a spot in which Luke had tainted water and had a personality change. He smiled as he remembered that day; Luke telling him to keep his mouth shut and seeing that Daisy found the vial from the genetic company. Right now, Bo sat down close to the water, the sun shone brightly today and his golden curls reflected in the water. He was still too deep into his own thoughts; he knew he recognized those men from earlier. But he could not quite figure out where though. The sun beating down on him started to make him feel drowsy; he laid down on his back on the soft patch of grass, putting his hands behind his head. He should be getting back to the farm but he was too tired to even think about moving right now; his eyes began to droop and the last thought that ran through his head before he dozed off was what Luke was going to think when he runs into those two men again.

It has been two hours since Luke noticed that Bo has left. Uncle Jesse and Daisy had come out to the barn an hour after Bo had left and they asked Luke if they knew of his whereabouts.

"He's been acting strange all morning. Like his head was not here; let's just give him space he will come back once he has cleared his mind." And Luke had said that an hour ago and Bo was still not back.

"You don't suppose something has happened to him do you?" Jesse asked with concern in his voice. Luke was suddenly starting to get skeptical too; it was not like Bo to be late on his own account, less likely to not return home after a cool-down.

"I'm going to go look for him, Jesse I am borrowing your truck!" Jesse threw him the keys and Luke caught them, jumping into the truck and drove off the farm. Daisy had her hands on her hips staring down at the truck that took a sharp left down the road.

"I hope Bo is all right." Daisy said with worry in her voice. Jesse said nothing except put a hand on her shoulder, leading her away from the narrow straight road that Luke just drove on and back into the barn.

Meanwhile, Luke drove further down the dirt road looking left and right to find Bo. He could not see him anywhere, it almost seemed like Bo vanished in thin air.

"Bo, where are you?" Luke muttered to himself. He'd hate to see if something happened to him and Uncle Jesse have a fit, or worse. He drove even further down the road until he spotted something orange a few miles up the road. Luke got a little bit suspicious and kept driving until the orange spot got bigger and bigger until it revealed the General Lee. Luke smiled, having finally found his car, he parked the truck and jumped out, running up to the General. He looked inside but Bo wasn't there. He stood up with a confused look on his face.

"Bo?" He called out. He received no answer. "Bo!" Luke was starting to get worried and he walked around the car to find Bo lying on the ground and he quickly ran over to him, turning him onto his back.

"Bo! Bo, open your eyes!" Luke said shaking him and Bo opened his eyes seeing Luke right next to him.

"Are you ok?" Bo suddenly got up and realized where he was.

"Oh jeez, Luke, I'm sorry. I must have dozed off; how'd ya find me?" Bo asked and Luke pointed at the General peeking its way out of the bushes. Bo laughed and suddenly felt guilty for leaving Luke alone to do two hours worth of chores by himself.

"Come on, I'll make it up to ya! Drinks at the Boar's Nest? I'm sure Daisy's working by now and it'll cheer her up knowing I'm ok." Bo asked walking with Luke over to the cars. Luke laughed and leaned against Uncle Jesse's truck.

"OK but you have to tell me what's been going on with you this morning. I ain't taking no for answer this time; you had me and the whole family worried about ya." Bo sighed heavily and took a deep breath in. He really was not ready to tell Luke; he knew he would get upset if he did but it was his cousin and part of him said that he needed to know also.

"All right cousin but after the Boar's Nest. I do not want anyone else eavesdropping on our conversation; this is a very private, personal matter." Luke was skeptical at first trying to figure out what is going on in Bo's head but decided not to push it any further as he watched his cousin climb through the window and started up the General. They both drove off towards the farm so Luke could return Jesse's truck; luckily Uncle Jesse was not outside so Luke parked the truck and immediately jumped into the General with Bo who gunned the engine as soon as Luke entered the car and sped off towards the Boar's Nest.

Bo and Luke entered the Boar's Nest and Daisy spotted them right away. She set down the serving tray and ran over to Bo.

"Bo! What happened to you earlier? Uncle Jesse and I were worried about ya." Bo smiled and asked Daisy to bring him a beer. After he received his beer, he noticed the two familiar looking guys again. He nudged Luke on the shoulder.

"Luke, look to your left. Do you recognize them from somewhere?" Luke slightly turned his head to the left and made it look like he was not looking entirely and saw exactly who Bo was talking about. His eyes got wide and leaned over to Bo.

"Is that Marv and Harry? The two guys who you used to race with in the Stock Car Circuit?" Luke guessed. Luke had always had a knack for figuring things out fairly quick. That is what made Bo and Luke a good team; they understood each other and helped in each other out in need. But before they could get to them, Marv and Harry found them first each of them holding a gun to their head.

_Balladeer: I don't know about you but I sure do not want to be in their position right now!_

End of Chapter One!


	3. Chapter Three

**The Past  
**

Bo and Luke were sitting ducks; they were unsure of what to do but certainly not to set the men to provoke them into using their guns.

"Hey Bo, remember me?" asked Marv, grinning his stupidly looking grin. Bo just smiled sarcastically, raising his hands above his shoulders. Harry noticed Luke, the ex marine back in the days.

"I know you were the marine cousin to Bo; he talked about you all the time until we met at that race!" Harry cackled and Luke looked towards Bo who was still keeping his eyes towards Marv. Luke acted without thinking and punched Harry square in his face and Bo imitated him sending both men to the floor. Bo wasn't a great fighter and Marv punched him in the gut, dropping Bo to his knees on the floor and Luke continued beating up on Harry. Marv punched Bo again and this time Bo tried to fight back but was unsuccessful when Marv ducked his punch and sent him to the floor again, only this time on his back.

"Bo!" Luke yelled and hit Harry so hard that caused him to be knocked unconscious and he jumped over Bo and punched Marv sending him to the floor too; not knocked out but a little woozy which gave Luke enough time to pull Bo up off the floor.

"Easy there, cousin!" Luke caught him by the torso when Bo stumbled. He eased him onto the bar stool so Bo could breathe.

"Damn it!" Bo yelled so loud that the whole bar looked at him, Daisy came walking over and handed Bo a bagful of ice to put over his bruised eye. Luke sat down next to Bo and looked down at the unconscious Marv and Harry.

"What do we supposed we do with them two fellers?" Luke asked Bo looking down at both of them. Bo grumbled under his breath; something about not caring about what happens to either one of them and Luke suggested Roscoe to arrest them.

"Are you kidding Luke? Roscoe will just think up of another plan to get us into trouble, not them two!" Bo snapped at him and before Luke could say another word both Marv and Harry were awake and were standing right next to them.

"What do you want?" Luke asked as he tried to keep Bo from hitting them again; Bo always like to act before thinking and that always got him into trouble. Both men pulled out their guns again, fully loaded to their heads.

"You're coming with us this time. One false movement from either one of you two and our guns will go off on both of you! Now let's go!" Harry yelled. Marv giggled like an idiot leading the stumbling Bo out of the Boar's Nest. Before Harry left with Luke, he turned around towards everyone in the bar and yelled: "IF ANYONE CALLS THE COPS AND TELLS THEM WHAT JUST HAPPENED, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THIS PLACE WILL BE BLOWN INTO SMITHEREENS!" Harry fired his gun up at the ceiling and everyone jumped, clearly taking their warning into affect. Then they led both of the Duke boys into their shiny black sedan, throwing them both into the backseat and drove off down the dirt paved road.

Meanwhile, Daisy ran out of the Boar's Nest as soon as the two guys took off with Bo and Luke. She jumped into her jeep and sped off towards home. She parked her jeep and ran into the house calling Uncle Jesse's name.

"Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke are in trouble!" Uncle Jesse turned the corner and entered the kitchen where Daisy was standing and he tried to calm her down.

"Breathe Daisy and start over from the beginning." Daisy told him everything that she had heard and seen at the Boar's Nest.

"Wait…Bo and Luke got kidnapped by Marv and Harry?" Jesse repeated the information Daisy had just given him.

"Yes Uncle Jesse! We have to go and save them!"

"They could be halfway across the county by now Daisy but we'll start looking for them; let's go!" Uncle Jesse and Daisy jumped into Jesse's truck and sped off down the dirt road.

Bo and Luke were still in the black sedan being driven away by Harry and Marv; Bo was moaning in pain in his gut where Marv punched him. Luke looked at his cousin with a worried look on his face but he didn't say anything because he did not want to provoke Marv and Harry to do anything more to them. Marv and Harry finally driven up to an abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere on Possum Creek; Bo and Luke was pulled out of the car by Marv and he lead them into the barn.

"This will be your cot!" Marv said pulling open the gate filled with nothing but straw and hay Luke and Bo exchanged glances for a minute before they felt a shove in their backs forcing them into the small, dark disgusting cot. Marv then left the barn leaving Bo and Luke alone in the barn.

"I am so sorry Luke. I did not mean to drag you into this mess!" Bo apologized over and over again, every once in a while wincing in pain, lightly touching the side of his torso in which he had gotten thrown onto from the fight at the Boar's Nest.

"Are you all right Bo? You're acting like you're in a lot of pain." Luke said looking towards him. Bo nodded; he couldn't lie to Luke and he lifted his shirt up and Luke looked to see a huge black and blue bruise around his torso area.

"Damn Bo! You're black and blue all over! Lie down!" Luke told him and Bo lied down on the side where the bruise wasn't at and did not move. Luke stayed awake while Bo fell asleep; these guys that kidnapped them were not the type of guys to mess with and Luke knew the whole story from when he and Bo first went to Uncle Jesse's house.

_Bo and Luke arrived at Uncle Jesse's farm in the late 1960s, early 1970s. They were both on probation due to their family's history of running moonshine businesses and Bo and Luke were involved in the moonshine both of their fathers were running before they all got caught. Their fathers begged for their sons to be released on probation considering it was more their faults than their sons which meant to Bo and Luke it was time to live with Uncle Jesse, the first man to start the moon shining business in the Duke Family. Bo and Luke were happy to see their Uncle Jesse and cousin Daisy again and had fun during their first time there until Luke asked Bo about his Stock Car circuit blowout and that's when the entire story poured out. _

_Bo had just entered the Stock Car Circuit with his girlfriend, Mary, by his side. He and Luke were keeping in touch while Luke was training with the Marines and he had just gotten a letter from him that day which helped him boost his confidence in trying out for the race this weekend. He arrived at the sign-up booth and within minutes, he found himself walking through pit road. Marv and Harry were already in the third spot in pit row and Bo's spot was just right next to theirs. Bo, being a friendly person that he is, he just went and introduced himself as a fellow competitor and driver. They got off to a bad start when Harry started bad mouthing Bo and Bo knew better to stay and pick a fight so he let it be. _

_Saturday morning was the day of the big race and Bo woke up bright and early that day, he was too excited to sleep but then the nerves came and he was a nervous wreck, but he did not have Luke to comfort him that day; no letters. It was almost time to get to the starting line and Bo's fingers were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel real tight inside his car. _

"_Breathe….Breathe." Bo kept thinking to himself. He saw the green flag wave in the air and he gunned his engine. He was making his way towards his first turn and that was when Harry came and started messing with him. He tapped him on the tires which almost made him lose control of the car; he finally got himself back on track and he decided to go after Harry; payback for what he has done. Hours have passed and it was nearing to the end of the race; Bo was in second place behind Harry and Bo decided that it was time for a shuck and jive. Bo put the car into second gear and floored the gas pedal; leading his front end of his car and rammed it into the back of Harry's bumper payback for hitting him in the tires earlier in the race. But what Bo did not know was that he was going to lose control of the car and slam into the wall causing a huge wreck in which Bo swerved in and out of the crashing cars and came out through the smoke; crossing the finish line with a line of cars that made it out of the huge wreck behind him. Bo got out of his car and looked behind him to see paramedics pulling Harry out of his car but Harry was walking so Bo was relieved to find that he was not hurt physically; emotionally he has no idea until Marv ran up to him and punched him square in the face for no reason._

"_DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE? YOU DONE COST US A FORTUNE TO FIX THAT THERE CAR OF HIS NOT TO MENTION THIS MAY HAVE COST HIS ENTIRE CAREER!"Marv yelled in his face. Bo was about to fight back before the owner of his car that he used to race today ran up to him and defended Bo. It was bump-drafting and it was perfectly legal in the Stock Car Circuit but Marv wouldn't take it and threatened Bo's life for ending Harry's career. _

But ever since Bo got that call from his father about the hidden moonshine run; he had not gotten into trouble with them since….until now.

~End of Chapter Two~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Ratchet, Georgia

Luke woke up the next morning to the sounds of shuffling. He shielded his eyes to block the sunlight that was shining through the crack in the barn, and he saw Bo moving things around.

"Bo? What are you doing?" Luke asked while standing up, brushing off the dirt on the back of his Levi jeans. Bo continued to move objects to the center, not paying any attention to Luke. "Bo?" he said again.

"What?!" Bo snapped and Luke finally got a good look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess and his clothes were full of dust and dirt. He was not himself. Luke started to get worried again and opened his mouth to say something to Bo until the door to the barn opened. Marv and Harry walked in, keeping one hand on their pistols that were attached to their hips. Marv and Harry looked at the pile of objects that were in the center of the barn.

"Were you collecting stuff? Ain't no stuff there worth a dime." Marv chuckled. Harry looked straight at Bo who stared him down, intensely. Harry removed his pistol from his gun belt and pointed it at the Duke boys.

"Today is the day gentlemen, time to get what we came for." Luke and Bo said nothing as they quietly walked towards the exit. They cuffed the boys' wrists in front of them.

"So you don't do anything stupid. Get in the car!" Harry yelled. Luke and Bo climbed into the backseat, Harry got behind the wheel and Marv got into the front seat. Then they drove off towards the highway.

"How do you suppose we get out of here?" murmured Bo, keeping his eyes on Marv and Harry. Luke looked around and spotted a paper clip on the floor of the car, alongside it was a wrench. Luke looked towards Bo.

"Follow my lead." Luke said and then he doubled over acting like he was in pain. Marv looked back. "What in the devil is going on?"

"We have to get him to the hospital! He's sick! Luke, are you ok?" Bo asked trying to keep it believable as possible. Luke moaned even louder but he had reached the paper clip and he tried to use it to pick the lock on the handcuffs. He got one hand free, he grabbed the wrench and without a warning he whacked it upside of Marv's head. He tossed Bo the paperclip while he tried to blindfold Harry. He almost swerved the car off the highway. Bo finally got himself loose and helped Luke. Harry slammed on the brakes, knocking Luke and Bo into the seat in front of them but they recovered long enough to escape. They took off running with Marv and Harry trailing behind them.

Bo and Luke kept running until they see a gas station. They hid behind the building and watched as Harry and Marv sped past. They both sat down on the ground, trying to catch their breath. Luke looked around to observe his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Bo asked. Luke could not even give him an answer; he had no clue where they were either. Besides the gas pumps and an ice machine, there were just grassy lands and dirt roads.

"I do not know." Luke said standing up. Bo stood up too and both of them walked around to the front door of the gas station. Inside was small, just a couple of short aisles filled with snacks and drinks; and the other side was coffee dispensers and a counter for purchasing items. Bo and Luke walked up to the counter; there was no one behind it.

"Hello?" Bo called out and they heard heels walking across the floor. A young woman appeared before them, wearing a red uniformed shirt with her nametag attached to the right hand corner of her shirt. Heather was her name; Luke looked her over, dark brown hair tied back into a low ponytail, bright hazel eyes with make-up that was too dark for her complexion. She was noisily chewing gum, standing there looking at them like she was annoyed.

"Hello my name is Heather, how may I assist you?" she said flatly, she took her fingers and played with the gum, pulling it out between her teeth. Bo and Luke looked at each other and Bo finally broke the silence.

"We are lost. Can you help us find out where we are?" Heather sighed and she turned around, snatching a map off the back counter and handed it to Bo. Luke looked over his shoulder and saw that they were in Ratchet, Georgia.

"Ratchet?" Bo asked pronouncing it racket but the girl quickly corrected him.

"It's pronounced Ratchet; ya know the T is silent. Rat-chay, where are y'all from?"

"We are from Hazzard County, Georgia." Luke told her and she laughed.

"Well, y'all are about two hours from there. I've been to Hazzard, my grandpa used to live there before he passed. I used to visit every weekend. Now I'm stuck here in Ratchet."

"Is there someplace where we could use a phone?" Luke asked. Bo wandered off to look at the stuff in the aisles. Luke looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, our phones are not working but if you wait for about fifteen minutes, I could give y'all a lift to my place and you could use the phone there."

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Luke walked over to Bo and told him that Heather was going to give them a ride to her place to use the phone. He just nodded in acknowledgment; Luke shook his head. _"Something's not right with him."_ And without warning, Bo collapsed and Luke caught him lowering him to the ground. Bo was sweating like crazy, his body temperature shot up. And he was shivering too.

"Oh my god is he ok?" Heather gasped as she ran towards them. Luke had no words; he did not know what was going on.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Luke yelled and Heather grabbed her keys, yelling to her manager that someone was sick and needed medical attention. Luke carefully put Bo over his shoulder and carried him out to Heather's car. He laid Bo down in the backseat and he jumped into the front seat, then Heather sped off down the road, heading south towards the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital, Luke opened the door to get Bo out but the paramedics were already there, taking Bo out of the car and laying him on the stretcher, wheeling him inside the emergency room. Luke was forced to wait in the waiting room; Heather walked up beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" Luke just looked at her with his tired eyes and sighed. A sob almost came out of his throat and he lost it. Heather comforted him as best as she could, she was also uncomfortable with the fact that she did not know who these guys were and they were already hurting.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came out to talk to Luke. Bo had struck a 104 degree fever and had an infection that was developing inside of him but they caught it in time to kill the bacteria. Luke then remembered in the barn where he was not acting like himself and had dark circles under his eyes. _"He must have been sick then too, but I did not catch it._" Luke felt guilty and he asked if he could use the phone.

They took him over to the desk for him to use the phone and dialed home. It rang four times before he got the answering machine, hearing Uncle Jesse's, Daisy's his and Bo's voice on the recording made him feel homesick. He was too choked up to leave a message so he hung up and went back to the waiting room. Heather stood up.

"Bo is in room 129 if you want to see him." Luke nodded his head and Heather walked with him to the hospital room, she opened the door for Luke to walk in but she stayed outside in the hallway. Luke saw Bo lying there on the hospital bed, with a breathing tube in his nose and morphine drips into an IV attached to his arm. He was breathing nice and steady, but he still looked pale. Luke sat down and took his limp hand. He took a deep breath before trying to choke out some words.

"Bo, I am sorry I haven't been taking care of you like I should have. I should have read the signs; I did not know that you were this ill. All of this Marv and Harry coming back have gotten to you. I called home but no one answered. I hope they are not out looking for us; it is too dangerous for them. I need you to get well. Please Bo!" Luke had tears streaming down his cheeks. Then he felt Bo's hand tighten a little around his and then loosely let go. He smiled, taking that as a sign that Bo knew that he was there. He let go of Bo's hand and leaned back into the lounge chair, within seconds, Luke was out like a light.


End file.
